Vivre ou mourir ?
by tsakalatos
Summary: Lorsque même l'amour fait mal, que reste-il ? Lorsque deux coeurs qui s'aiment ne se comprennent pas, que cela donne t-il ? Yaoi. résumé nul désolée


Disclaimer : Eh nan, ils sont pas (encore, niark, niark !) a moi, mais je perd pas espoir ;-)

Couple : Kanon x Camus mention d'un Milo x Camus

Genre : Yaoi... what else ? XD

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, fatigué, épuisé par une vie passé qu'il espérait avoir tant oublier... Il n'en était rien et s'en souvenait si bien... Tant de violence, de sang... Pour quoi ? Pour rien. La promesse d'une vie nouvelle, normale, qui n'apportait rien à son âme meurtrie, blessée, brisée. Bien sur il y a la satisfaction de se dire que grâce à eux la Terre, n'avait pas été asservie. Ils goûtaient tous à une paix tant désirée et méritée.

_"Plus de guerre ni de combat, plus de sang ni de larmes versés"_

Telle avait été la promesse qui leur avait été faite à leur résurrection, lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Sanctuaire.  
A présent ils c'étaient tous séparés ne se revoyaient plus qu'a de rare occasion, et très peu de temps. Ces moments qui semblaient si importants et uniques au début, n'étaient quasiment plus appréciés.  
Il l'avait retrouvé pour ensuite mieux le quitter. On disait son coeur de glace mais cette mince protection avait fondue comme neige au soleil à son contact. Lui n'était considéré que comme une ombre, un traître et pourtant il c'était racheté et avait prouvé sa valeur dans le sang et les larmes... Les siennes... Et même s'il n'était pas avec lui, ces larmes il les a ressentit et ça lui avait fait mal, il avait senti son coeur se resserrer...

Il espérait avoir oublié, avoir tiré un trait sur son passé. Il avait beau ne pas être seul et être entouré, mais la solitude de son coeur le glaçait et lui faisait oublié tout le reste, plus rien ne comptait... Et même dans les bras de celui qui fut été son meilleur ami. Mais jamais il ne se sentait aussi seul que dans ces cas-là.  
Il se servait de lui, de son amour, de sa passion, de ses sentiments afin de pallier l'absence et la tristesse qui l'oppressait mais rien n'y faisait, et il entraînait peu à peu son amant dans son irrémédiable chute au plus profond de l'enfer... Il n'y a que physiquement dont il en était ressorti... Et il se laissait aller désirant que son corps rejoigne son âme dans les limbes des ténèbres... Son coeur de glace était resté prisonnier de l'un des jumeaux... Retenu en otage par celui qui servait d'ombre au premier. Malgré tout, tout le rattachait à lui.

Imperceptiblement, il se laissait mourir, mourir d'amour pour le dragon des mers aveugle à ses avances.  
Puis il a renoncé, a désespéré, a voulu oublier. C'est dans cette période que son meilleur ami à choisi de sauter le pas... de se déclarer... Le Saint du Scorpion a-t-il décelé ce trouble, cet abandon, pour tenter d'y remédier ? Jamais il ne le saurait.  
Vide et perdu, il avait décidé d'y répondre favorablement, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. C'était sa présence à lui qu'il recherchait, pas celle du Scorpion.

Son histoire avec lui ne dura qu'a peine un an... avant que le maître des glaces n'y mette fin. Il ne pouvait l'oublier... Il l'aimait trop, et cet amour à sens unique détruisait son couple, il en avait conscience, alors il préféra éviter quelques dégâts supplémentaires, et décida de rompre... Car seulement le demi-dieux, général de Poséidon avait sa place dans son coeur et son esprit.  
Depuis il était seul et se laissait aller à sa souffrance, ces amis avaient renoncés, le Chevalier du Verseau c'était emmuré dans le silence et la douleur, ses si rare sourires étaient dès à présent inexistant.  
Il voulait oublier, tout simplement laisser tomber... Il se sentait tellement abandonner.

Un jour, qui s'annonçait comme tant d'autre, il c'était assis face à une fenêtre et écoutait la radio... Tout semblait lui rappeler son état d'esprit et sa condition actuel. Le ciel qui pleurait tout autant que son coeur brisé et son âme meurtrie. La musique qui passait sur les ondes. Pris dans ce cercle vicieux, il se laissa aller dans sa souffrance et s'y enferma, murmurant plus qu'il ne chantait la musique qui était joué.

This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just onechance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
Cause you know  
You know, you know

Ici et maintenant  
Abus, erreurs  
Trop long, trop tard  
Qui étais-je pour te faire attendre  
Juste une chance  
Juste unsouffle  
Juste au cas où il n'en reste un  
Parce que tu sais  
Tu sais, tu sais

- Parce que inconsciemment tu le sais, j'en suis sur... Mes sentiments, il n'y a qu'a toi que je les montraient...

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Que je t'aime  
Je t'ai toujours aimée  
Et tu me manques  
J'ai été beaucoup trop loin beaucoup trop longtemps  
Je continue de rêver que tu seras avec moi  
Et que tu ne repartiras plus  
J'arrête de respirer si  
Je ne te vois plus

- Tu le sait, j'en suis sur... Lorsque mon regard se posait sur toi, que mes rares sourires n'étaient destinés qu'a toi... Et je continu à espérer te revoir pour savoir mon amour enfin partager.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for onelast dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know  
You know, you know

A genoux, je te demanderai  
Dernière chance pour une dernière danse  
Parce qu'avec toi, je résisterai  
À tout l'enfer pour te tenir ta main  
Je donnerai tout  
Je donnerai pour nous  
Donner tout mais je n'abandonnerai pas  
Parce que tu sais  
Tu sais, tu sais

- Car je serais prêt à retourner en enfer pour toi, pour qu'un "nous" puisse se créer. Je sacrifierais tout pour que cet espoir fou ce réalise... Bien que je perde de plus en plus ce désir... Que je n'y croive plus.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Que je t'aime  
Je t'ai toujours aimée  
Et tu me manques  
J'ai été beaucoup trop loin beaucoup trop longtemps  
Je continue de rêver que tu seras avec moi  
Et que tu ne repartiras plus  
J'arrête de respirer si  
Je ne te vois plus

- Mais ai-je une chance de me faire aimer de toi ? Plus le temps passe et moins j'y croit...

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

Si loin  
J'ai été beaucoup trop loin beaucoup trop longtemps  
Si loin  
J'ai été beaucoup trop loin beaucoup trop longtemps  
Mais tu sais, tu sais, tu sais

- Parce que je suis sur que tu sais. Et malgré la distance... Il n'y a qu'a toi que je pense.

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
Never let me go

Je voulais  
Je voulais que tu restes  
Parce que j'avais besoin  
J'avais besoin de t'entendre dire  
Que je t'aime  
Je t'ai toujours aimée  
Et je te pardonne  
D'avoir été beaucoup trop loin pour trop longtemps  
Alors continue de respirer  
Parce que je ne partirai plus  
Accroche-toi à moi  
Ne me laisse plus partir

- J'espère que mon amour soit partagé... Mais plus le temps passe et moins j'y croit... Je n'aspire plus qu'a ne plus souffrir... Et ce... dans peu de temps...

C'est dans ces derniers mots, avec le joues inondés de larmes que le verseau saisit un couteau qui était a ses côtés... Et sans plus de cérémonie il se trancha les deux poignets... Si profondément que les nerfs en furent touchés. Plus le sang coulaient de ses plaies, plus sa conscience le quittait... Et rapidement il sombra dans un sommeil qu'il espérait sans réveil...

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que son cosmos était constamment épié, surveillé par la personne qui occupait ces pensées. Et avait paniqué dès qu'il avait senti l'énergie du Verseau décroître avec tant de vitesse. Ne voulant pas comprendre davantage, et se fichant de sa réaction il se téléporta vers lui.

Et ce qu'il vit le figea d'effroi... En effet le Saint d'Or était allongé dans son canapé, baignant dans son sang, teintant ses cheveux bleu nuit de rouge... Tout comme ses vêtements. Kanon ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre les raisons d'un tel acte... Il savait qu'il en était indirectement coupable...

Lui aussi, il l'aimait, lui aussi, il espérait le voir partager sa vie à ses côtés. Bien sur que chacun de ses sourires le troublaient et le rendait heureux... Il se doutait des sentiments de Camus, mais n'en n'étant pas sur il n'avait rien voulu tenter de peur de le choqué ou même de se tromper, et le voir se mettre avec Milo le conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'avait fait que rêver, et il préféra partir, partir plutôt que de voir la personne qu'il aime avec son ami. Il c'était alors "exilé" au Sanctuaire Marin... Il ignorait encore le mal être de la personne qui lui était si chère...  
C'est lorsque Saga vint l'en informer qu'il apprit aussi la déchéance du Verseau... Petit à petit il se laissait mourir... Tous s'en étaient rendu compte, personne n'avait su lui redonner goût à la vie, ce dernier s'étant trop refermé, allant même jusqu'à ignorer Hyoga... S'enfermant dans un mutisme de plus en plus blessant envers les êtres qui lui étaient proches, regardant sa descente sans parvenir à lui tendre une main secourable... Ne sachant plus que faire, ils c'étaient tourné vers le marina, car ils ce doutaient de l'amour du Verseau pour le Gémeaux...  
Saga y était allé, avait parlé à son frère, et ce dernier partit, sans même attendre plus d'explication de la part de son aîné, ilc'était rendu immédiatement chez le Saint d'Or, mais avait hésiter... Oh, à peine quelques minutes, mais cette durer fut sans doute fatale au Verseau qui mit fin à sa peine de façon radicale... Kanon ne voulait pas ça... Ne veut pas sa. alors il se dépêcha vers le Saint desglaces et lui administra les premiers soins, se servant de son cosmos pour fermer les plaies... Mais la perte desang était trop grande, et il ne pourrait pas survivre sans aller immédiatement dans un hôpital...

Kanon les y téléporta et Camus fut pris en charge... Trop tard ou à temps ? C'est ce que le général se demandait alors que le français était au bloc opératoire... Et il imagina le pire... Et si il partait sans qu'il n'est eu le temps de lui dire... Lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien il avait besoin de lui, combien son absence lui pèse, lui fait mal... Il ne veut pas voir le Verseau disparaître... Ils ne c'étaient pas compris... Le plus douloureux c'est que maintenant que le Gémeaux s'en était rendu compte, il était peut être trop tard... Et qu'il était probablement passé à côté d'une vie heureuse au côté du Chevalier des glaces pour plonger dans une existence de désespoir... Mais lorsque le voyant s'éteignit et que les médecins sortirent de longue heures plus tard, son coeur se serra et cessant de penser il couru vers ces derniers...  
Il avait trop attendu, il désirait savoir... Savoir si son coeur survivrait ou mourrait à l'annonce de l'état de la personne qu'il aime.

Serais-ce un avenir à deux... Ou une mort commune qui l'attendrait... qui LES attendraient, car quel que soit le verdict, Kanon était bien décide à suivre Camus... Fut-il que ce soit dans la mort...

* * *

Leur destin est entre VOS mains... Que choisissez vous ? Les faires vivrent et les voir profitée d'un bonheur bien mérité, ou bien votre âme de sadique (et je sais ne pas être la seule !) déçidera du contraire et préférera assistée a une fin plus sanglante et triste ?

A vous de choisir.


End file.
